MELVIN’S COFFEE – Lo que Digby nunca vio o escuchó
by Livia57adC
Summary: No es una continuación de Melvin’s Coffee, sino la historia contada según Draco la vivió. Ahora averiguaremos todo lo que Digby, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca llegó a saber. No es necesario, pero sí conveniente leer Melvin’s Coffee primero. - SLASH


**Disclaimer: **Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez. Harry y Draco no me pertenecen. Pero el bar, el camarero y sus tertulianas son todooos míos.

Mi agradecimiento a Hojaverde por betear la historia.

No es una continuación de _Melvin's Coffee_, sino la historia contada según Draco la vivió. Ahora averiguaremos todo lo que Digby, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca llegó a saber. No es necesario, pero sí conveniente leer _Melvin's Coffee_ primero.

**MEL****VIN'S COFFEE – Lo que Digby nunca supo, vio o escuchó.**

En contra de todo lo que es natural y lógico, a Draco Malfoy le gustaban los lunes. Y los martes o miércoles. Su entusiasmo empezaba a decaer los jueves y caía en picado los viernes. Mejor no hablar de sábados y domingos. El joven mago se contempló una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación y arregló apropiadamente el nudo de su corbata, ligeramente torcido. Con un inconsciente asentimiento de auto aprobación, dejó el cuarto. Una vez en el pulcro salón, abrió el pequeño balcón y recogió el ejemplar de El Profeta que el servicio de lechuzas del periódico le dejaba cada mañana. Un pase de varita, y la portada y contraportada del diario mágico se transfiguraron en las del Herald Tribune, un conocido periódico muggle. Guardó la varita en un discreto bolsillo interior de su americana, colocó el periódico bajo su brazo y con un último toque al nudo de su corbata, desapareció.

A las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, Liverpool Street era una calle bulliciosa y febril. Especialmente por la estación que vomitaba apresurados londinenses en dirección a sus trabajos y donde, entre el bullicioso gentío, Draco había encontrado el lugar ideal para aparecerse.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, como un muggle más, y se dirigió a la salida de la estación. Una vez fuera, aspiró el fresco aire primaveral con fuerza, como si necesitara purificar sus pulmones. Aunque, con los años, había aprendido a tolerar a los muggles, y a aceptar de ellos lo que le había sido conveniente. Un pequeño gruñido procedente de su estómago le llevó a echar un vistazo a su reloj; iba bien de tiempo. Como cada mañana, Draco encaminó sus pasos hacia el Melvin's Coffee.

El local no era nada del otro mundo. Es más, en otras circunstancias, Draco Malfoy jamás habría puesto un pie en él. Las razones de que hubiera acabado desayunando allí cada mañana eran tan variadas como incuestionables. La primera y que caía por su propio peso, era su falta de talento –y falta de voluntad para tenerlo– en la cocina. Negado hasta para preparar un simple café. Es más, por no tener, no tenía ni cafetera. Segunda y conveniente, que el Melvin's estaba a una calle del Caldero Chorreante, cuya chimenea utilizaba para llegar al atrio del Ministerio de Magia, ya que en su propio apartamento no tenía. Es cierto que podría haber desayunado en la cafetería del Ministerio, cosa que había hecho sólo al principio pero, –y ahí iba el tercer y determinante motivo– se había cansado de miradas y cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Draco ya sabía que no era la persona más popular del mundo mágico. Pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a aguantar estúpidas murmuraciones, sonrisas hipócritas y saludos de compromiso.

Los Malfoy habían sobrevivido a la guerra con más suerte de la que nadie hubiera esperado, gracias a un inesperado giro en sus simpatías por la causa liderado por Narcisa Malfoy. Y aunque a sus progenitores les habían caído unos años en Azkaban porque, indudablemente, durante mucho tiempo habían estado en el lado que habían estado, Draco había salido indemne. Su madre, tan sólo había estado un año en la prisión mágica. Lucius, su padre, hacía apenas tres meses que había acabado su condena. Como si la guerra y los años posteriores tan sólo hubieran sido un paréntesis, el matrimonio Malfoy seguía con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. O casi. Porque su vida social se había visto drásticamente reducida. Durante la posguerra, su hijo había tenido que espabilarse solo. Para ello había contado con buena parte del patrimonio familiar. Tal vez los Malfoy hubieran dejado de ser muy, muy ricos. Y las arcas del Ministerio estaban un poco más llenas. Pero no estaban arruinados. Ahora eran ricos a secas. Como el resto de estudiantes de su generación, Draco había tenido que repetir su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Y después había decantado sus intereses profesionales por la rama de Leyes Mágicas. Desde hacía dos años trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Su calificación había sido la más alta de todos los aspirantes que se habían presentado para cubrir las dos vacantes de ese departamento. Y no habían tenido más remedio que darle uno de los puestos. Después de todo, había pocos magos que pudieran presumir de hablar y escribir correctamente cinco idiomas.

Draco entró en el café, consciente de las miradas sobre él. Mantuvo su máscara imperturbable, como siempre. Y también, como siempre, se aguantó las ganas de sonreír con manifiesta superioridad. Porque esas miradas no eran como las que recibía en el Ministerio. Ésas alimentaban su inagotable vanidad. Se dirigió hacia el taburete que había quedado libre tan pronto había puesto un pie en el local –no por nada lo había encantado para que así fuera– y aquel diligente, y tenía la impresión de que un poco chismoso camarero, le sirvió su desayuno en cuanto se sentó. Draco le dio un primer sorbo a su _latte_, abrió el periódico y se relajó. Había aprendido a disfrutar de aquel agradecido anonimato, como de tantas otras cosas que antes había despreciado. Y con el tiempo, había reconocido que el Melvin's era un lugar agradable y discreto, que cumplía perfectamente con el cometido que él había buscado. Muchos de los clientes, a esa hora de la mañana, eran los mismos de cada día. Pero Draco no se relacionaba con ninguno. Incluso al principio había tenido que pararle un poco los pies al dicharachero camarero, servicial y eficiente, pero más curioso que la propia Rita Skeeter. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Ensimismado en la sección deportiva de El Profeta, –los Falmouth Falcons habían vuelto a ganar– cogió distraídamente su _latte_ cuando alguien le golpeó en el brazo, haciendo que el líquido casi se derramara sobre su costoso traje.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó escuetamente ese alguien.

Draco volvió el rostro hacia el individuo, que tranquilamente estiraba un par de servilletas de papel del dispensador, sin poder evitar una mirada de desagrado. El típico muggle que había nacido con el sentido del buen gusto en el culo. Vaqueros desgastados, algo rosa que asomaba bajo una cazadora negra que le venía un poco holgada y una horrorosa gorra encastada en la cabeza. Mejor pasar por alto la bandolera que colgaba de su hombro.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle su falta de cuidado, cuando un segundo y más atento vistazo le detuvo. Más bien, fueron las gafas que asomaban por debajo de la visera de ese atentado contra todo complemento que uno pudiera lucir en la cabeza. Redondas. Montura negra y delgada. Demasiado familiares. Draco no pudo evitar que sus finos labios se abrieran en un gesto de manifiesta incredulidad. Después, sus ojos se endurecieron, destellando el enojo que sentía ante la inconveniencia de aquel inesperado encuentro. Durante unos segundos, consideró la posibilidad de optar por el silencio y no hacerle notar su presencia al inoportuno individuo. Pero mantener la boca cerrada estando él cerca, era demasiada continencia dada la diarrea verbal de la que ambos habían adolecido durante tantos años. Sencillamente, no podía. Estaba más allá de su habitual sentido común. Aunque, fiel a su ironía y facilidad de léxico, se limitó a una simple pero categórica afirmación.

- Éste solía ser un lugar agradable, Potter.

El joven de la gorra volvió la cabeza bruscamente y su expresión de sobresalto no fue menos elocuente. Evidentemente tampoco esperaba encontrarle a él allí.

- Definitivamente ha dejado de serlo, Malfoy.

Draco había llegado a su oficina de una incuestionable mala leche. ¡Puto Potter¿No había suficientes cafés en Londres, que había tenido que ir a elegir precisamente el suyo? Su compañero de despacho, cauteloso, no le había dirigido la palabra más de lo forzosamente imprescindible.

- Malfoy… –gruñido extrañamente poco elegante– …ha llegado el primer borrador de la nueva normativa internacional para la regulación de la red floo para el tráfico de mercancías.

Draco levantó la vista de su pergamino y miró a su compañero, quien sostenía un grueso dossier en la mano.

- Tu alemán es mejor que el mío. –se justificó el otro mago, esbozando una sonrisa que no las tenía todas consigo.

Draco estiró la mano y prácticamente arrancó el dossier de la otra. Ted Parker y él habían empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio el mismo día. Parker era un joven un par de años mayor que Draco, bastante eficiente y con el que no era difícil convivir. Prácticamente con el único que hablaba de algo más que no fueran temas de trabajo. Que ambos fueran seguidores de los Falmouth Falcons había ayudado bastante.

- ¿Y para cuándo lo quieren? –preguntó, dejándolo caer pesadamente sobre su mesa.

- Er… ¿para ayer? –gruñido todavía menos elegante– Pero sólo hay que revisar la parte legal, Malfoy. Para verificar si hay alguna normativa que entre en conflicto con las nuestra. No… –Parker dudó un momento antes de decirlo– ...vale la pena que te entretengas en corregir el estilo del texto¿vale Malfoy?

Draco asintió, ya sin mirarle, empezando a estudiar con resignación la primera página. Revisar aquel mamotreto le iba a llevar el resto del día. Ya no volvió a pensar en Potter.

Hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, al entrar en el café. Pero Potter no apareció. Ni tampoco al día siguiente. Ni el otro. Molesto consigo mismo, Draco se preguntó porqué perdía el tiempo comprobando soslayadamente la presencia o ausencia de su ex compañero de escuela. Por un lado, estaba satisfecho de que Potter hubiera comprendido que esa aparición en SU café no había sido bien recibida. Por otro, decepcionado de que se hubiera dado por vencido tan pronto. Y en general, se recriminaba su falta de firmeza para apartar aquel sorprendente encuentro de su mente, aún y complaciéndose de su pequeño triunfo.

- ¿Qué va a ser hoy? –oyó preguntar al camarero.

- Un _espresso_ y… ¿tarta de manzana?

_No puede ser_, pensó Draco en un primer instante. Sólo era alguien con voz parecida.

- Sólo me queda muffin de chocolate y caramelo o bizcocho de jengibre. –informó el camarero diligentemente al cliente que Draco tenía justo a su lado.

Resguardado detrás de su periódico, el rubio echó un discreto vistazo a su izquierda. De acuerdo, había muchos muggles que no tenían el menor sentido del vestir. Éste, sólo era uno más.

- Muffin. –decidió la voz.

Draco dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro, discreto y contenido. Para qué seguir engañándose. Mentalmente, recitó una letanía de imprecaciones que hubieran dejado lívida a su señora madre. Después, decidió que le ignoraría. Tal como lo estaba haciendo el maldito Potter con él. E inmediatamente se encontró diciendo:

- Hay docenas de cafés por los alrededores¿tenías que aterrizar precisamente en este?

- Me pilla cerca del trabajo. –respondió el moreno, tranquilamente, sin mirarle.

- Pues yo lo encontré primero. –¿había sonado tan infantil como parecía?– Así que vete buscando otro lugar donde castigar la vista de los pobres desgraciados que se vean en la obligación de mirarte.

Dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y miró a Potter de arriba abajo. Bajó del taburete, plegó su periódico y se alejó en dirección a la salida. Con mucha elegancia y la suficiente afectación como para alcanzar a oír algún que otro suspiro, que ayudó enormemente a levantar su autoestima. ¿De verdad le había dicho "yo lo encontré primero", como un niño, que adelantándose a otro niño, acaba de encontrar en el suelo del patio de la escuela el cromo de las ranas de chocolate que le faltaba para completar la colección?

Cuando Ted Parker le vio llegar aquella mañana, decidió inmediatamente levantar una pared de dossieres, tomos de leyes y pergaminos por archivar, entre sus dos mesas. Permaneció escondido tras ella durante todo el día, ignorando gruñidos, murmullos de palabras malsonantes un poco sorprendentes en Malfoy, y el brusco chocar de libros contra la superficie de la otra mesa.

Para su infortunio, Draco pronto descubrió que la ausencia de Potter durante aquellos tres días, debía haber sido tan sólo una maliciosa maniobra de distracción. No lograba llegar ni a diez minutos degustando lo que antes siempre había sido un tranquilo desayuno, cuando irremediablemente aparecía su ya oficialmente declarado toca narices personal. ¡No importaba si quedaba algún taburete libre al otro extremo de la barra¡Qué más daba que la gente se apelotonara a su alrededor, no dejando hueco ni para una aguja! Draco no sabía cómo, pero siempre conseguía plantarse justo a su lado para hacerle su pedido al camarero.

- Eres un toca cojones, Potter¿lo sabías?

- En el fondo, siempre ha sabido que te caigo bien, Malfoy.

- Casi tanto como un troll gargajoso, Potter.

- Me alegro de que estés ampliando tu círculo de amistades, Malfoy.

Nunca se miraban. Nunca una palabra sonaba más alta que la otra. Jamás perdían los nervios. Tan controlados que no parecían ellos. Después de todo, ya no estaban en la escuela, se dijo Draco. Habían madurado. Y, seguramente, Potter se había sentido apabullado por su actitud sensata y formal, comprendiendo que el insulto reflexivo y discreto, a su edad, era lo más razonable en un lugar público.

Lo que Draco no lograba entender todavía, era porqué el imbécil de Parker seguía empeñado en esconderse detrás de su muro de papel. Después de todo, que los italianos hubieran hecho tantas enmiendas al primer borrador de la nueva normativa internacional para la regulación de la red floo para el tráfico de mercancías, enmiendas que no habían gustado para nada a los franceses y que había provocado que ahora mismo tuviera sobre su mesa el tercer borrador, el triple de grueso que los dos primeros, no era motivo para que Draco, un Malfoy, perdiera los nervios.

- ¡Me cago en Potter y todo lo que se menea!

La frase sonó alta y clara dentro del pequeño despacho, imposible de ser contenida por una simple pared de pergaminos. Parker no sabía si había algún Potter entre los autores de las enmiendas pero, tal como estaban las cosas, más le valía al susodicho no cruzarse con Malfoy ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

o.o.o.o

Un día más, Draco se encontró lamentando que cuando los dioses hubieran repartido el sentido de la estética, Potter no se encontrara en la cola. Y aunque no entendía el porqué, seguía castigándose repasando su atuendo cada mañana, incapaz de no darse el gusto. Reconoció que aquello empezaba a ser una adicción malsana. ¿De verdad que no tenía otra gorra? Fue durante ese escrutinio matinal que descubrió el feo moratón que Potter lucía en la barbilla. ¡Cómo no lo había imaginado! _Gryffindor previsible_, se jactó.

- ¿Estás con los de la túnica blanquiazul?

Maquilló su afirmación de pregunta por simple educación.

- No exactamente.

Sorprendente. Draco hasta creyó sentirse decepcionado.

- ¿Entonces? –ahora sí era una pregunta.

- Soy profesor. –Potter se permitió mirarle con descarada petulancia– Defensa y duelo.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos grises, recibiendo directamente en su ego la sonrisa orgullosa que el moreno esbozaba. Así que Potter había logrado salirse del camino marcado, se dijo. Y se regocijaba de poder restregárselo por la cara. Sin comprender exactamente la razón, Draco se sintió invadido por un enojo repentino, enfermizo, sazonado de viejos resquemores, levantándose como un fantasma enterrado en un tiempo y un olvido demasiado recientes. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, tratando de ignorar que el café de su _latte_ parecía de pronto más amargo y el sabor de su muffin menos dulce.

- Pues alguien debió defenderse bien ayer. –se burló.

Dejó varias monedas sobre la barra y se volvió hacia el otro mago. De pronto, Potter le pareció mucho más pequeño, más insignificante, más necio.

- Y dime, Profesor Potter¿cómo te impones a tu clase?

El otro mago todavía amplió más su sonrisa y en un tono suficiente que invitaba a leer entre líneas, disparó la respuesta que Draco ya sabía pero prefería ignorar.

- No necesito imponerme, Malfoy. –dijo– Mi gran hazaña me precede¿recuerdas?

Directo a la mandíbula. Contundente y definitivo. Sin posibilidad de réplica. Draco recogió el cambio que el camarero había dejado sobre la barra y se largó.

Tres días después, París, Roma y Berlín recibían el cuarto borrador de la nueva normativa internacional para la regulación de la red floo para el tráfico de mercancías, procedente de Londres. Quinientas sesenta y dos enmiendas en cada una de sus quinientas sesenta y dos páginas. Correcciones gramaticales incluidas.

o.o.o.o

Aunque los siguientes días fueron un poco tensos, a Draco no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que lo habían sido mucho más para él. Claro que fue un reconocimiento totalmente privado e íntimo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, Potter le dio la réplica y le preguntó por su propio trabajo, ofreciéndole consciente o inconscientemente, la oportunidad de pavonearse en la revancha.

- Bien Malfoy, trajes caros y zapatos de piel. Haz que me muera de envidia. –dijo el moreno como si fuera un mártir resignado a sufrir su martirio.

Draco ignoró esa imagen y le miró con su particular suficiencia.

- Pídeme algo más difícil, Potter. –respondió con sarcasmo. Y después añadió– Departamento de Cooperación… –se detuvo, consciente de que el jodido camarero de siempre estaba demasiado cerca y podía oírle– … Internacional.

- ¿En el quinto nivel? –preguntó Potter, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había entendido bien.

Draco asintió, orgulloso de la reacción que había suscitado

- ¿Y cómo fuiste a parar allí? –preguntó Potter con sincera curiosidad.

- Tal vez porque hablo cinco idiomas. Y es el departamento de Cooperación Internacional. –hizo un pequeño gesto con los dedos– ¿Lo pillas?

A Potter le ofendió tanto el tono como el gesto.

- Mira que eres desagradable, Malfoy. –resopló Potter recogiendo su _capuccino_.

- ¿Qué quieres? Es uno de mis encantos. –y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas destinadas a exhibir su perfecta dentadura.

- ¡Que te den!

- Más quisieras, Potter.

Draco no supo porqué lo dijo. Ni porqué su tono había sonado más cercano a un "no sabes lo que te pierdes" que al sarcasmo originariamente pretendido. Podía haber respondido cosas como "¿Dónde están tus modales, Potter?" o "Tu lenguaje es tan burdo como tu ropa" o incluso recordarle que un "profesor" debía mantener ciertas formas, aunque careciera de ellas. Pero no. Había entrado al trapo como sucedía siempre que le provocaba. Porque había sido una provocación clara y evidente, no le cabía la menor duda. En ese preciso momento, Potter le estaba observando con una mezcla de curiosidad e incertidumbre. Como si también se preguntara si de verdad se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no estuviera muy seguro del qué. Echando mano también de la socorrida mirada irónica, Draco esbozó su característica sonrisa burlona. Y cuando Potter definitivamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó, el rubio sintió un vacío extraño en el estómago. Y una grieta más en su inquebrantable imperturbabilidad. Ésa que tan sólo Potter parecía capaz de vulnerar.

Llegó al Ministerio bastante desinflado por dentro, cosa poco habitual en él. Draco no era una persona que se desanimara o hundiera fácilmente. No, si no se daba el caso de que encarcelaban a sus padres o él mismo temiera llegar a conocer Azkaban por dentro. Por lo tanto, los gritos del jefe de su oficina, sólo podían causarle dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Quinientas sesenta y dos enmiendas al texto, Malfoy? –se desgañitó el mago en cuestión.

Lindz, el jefe de la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional era un mago de mediana edad, rubicundo y de mofletes permanentemente colorados. Como hombre de leyes, habitualmente sosegado y estudioso, no solía perder la calma con facilidad. Ahora, plantado a la entrada del pequeño despacho que compartían Draco y Parker, parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto. Parker, por su parte, empezó a sospesar la posibilidad de un bunker de pergaminos. Una pared había dejado de parecerle suficiente.

- ¿Sabes cuántas lechuzas hemos recibido de Paris, Berlín y Roma, Malfoy, preguntando qué clase de loco tenemos en nuestro gabinete legal?

Draco, imperturbable nuevamente, observó a su jefe con educada atención.

- ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema? –preguntó con mucha calma.

Calma que no hizo más que desencajar el rostro ya de por sí enrojecido de su jefe, quien empezaba a lamentar la peregrina idea de que tener a Malfoy en su departamento no era tan dramático como le habían insinuado sus colegas.

- Haz la maleta, Malfoy. –dijo con la misma expresión que si tuviera un retortijón y no hubiera un aseo en kilómetros a la redonda– Te vas a Berlín dentro de dos días. Podrás preguntárselo tú mismo.

Aquel inesperado viaje le sentó bien a Draco. Alejarse de Londres y de Potter unos días, calmó un poco lo que fuera que estuviera causando aquella desagradable sensación que se había instalado en su estómago la mayor parte del tiempo. Batallar con su colega alemán fue estimulante para su cerebro; el italiano, un verdadero dolor de cabeza, porque jamás parecía encontrarle un tono moderado a su discurso; en cuanto al francés, podría decirse que acabó estimulando otras partes de su cuerpo mucho más placenteras. A pesar de todo, Draco no se olvidó de Potter. En su última diatriba mañanera, antes de viajar a Berlín, le había prometido al moreno llevarle el recuerdo más horroroso que lograra encontrar. Y, dispuesto a cumplir tal promesa, lo halló en un pequeño mercadillo durante uno de sus solitarios paseos para estirar las piernas y despejar la mente, después de horas discutiendo, tachando y reescribiendo el dichoso borrador en el Ministerio de Magia berlinés. Era una típica jarra de cerveza alemana, hecha de latón, con unos repujados que parecían de todo menos las espigas de cebada que pretendían representar. La pequeña abolladura en la tapa le daba el toque de gracia. Satisfecho de sí mismo, empezó a imaginar la cara de Potter cuando se la diera.

- Puedes darme las gracias. –decía Draco en su tonito prepotente una semana después.

- ¿Por esto? –preguntó el moreno, sarcástico, señalando el remedo de jarra encima de la barra.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Potter¿Cuánta gente, en toda tu vida, te ha traído un regalo después de todo?

Draco mentiría si dijera que, en el fondo, no había pretendido herirle. Lo que no esperó fue lograrlo realmente. En un primer momento, no supo si Potter le estaba perdonando la vida o estudiando la mejor manera de asesinarle. Pero una fracción de segundo antes de que cogiera bruscamente la jarra de encima de la barra y la embutiera en su bandolera, Draco fue capaz de verlo. Un dolor añejo, encastado en el fondo de sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, Potter había recogido su _capuccino_ y su tarta de manzana y se había precipitado en dirección a la puerta. Olvidándose incluso de pagar. El remordimiento mordió a Draco apenas unos instantes, antes de darse cuenta de la mirada de reproche que el dichoso camarero posaba sobre él. ¿Es que ese hombre no tenía nada más que hacer?

- ¿Qué quiere? El mundo está lleno de desagradecidos.

Al momento se sintió estúpido por haber sucumbido a la necesidad de justificarse ante aquel muggle. Y por pagar también la consumición de Potter antes de marcharse.

Durante los días siguientes, aquella farragosa sensación que su estómago se empeñaba en mantener y que sospechaba era también culpable de que en lugar de un abogado llamado Parker, en la mesa en frente a la suya sólo hubiera una pirámide de pergaminos, era todavía más intensa cuando Potter estaba cerca. Draco hubiera deseado preguntarle qué había hecho con la jarra, pero su relación se limitaba en esos momentos a un "hola Malfoy" o "adiós Potter" que no daba oportunidad a mucha conversación.

Y un día, Merlín sabrá porqué, aquel camarero muggle se atrevió a hablarle para algo más que preguntarle si deseaba el mismo desayuno de siempre.

- ¿Todo esto es por la jarra? –preguntó con vocecita tímida pero curiosa.

Y Draco estaba tan fastidiado por la situación, que hasta le contestó.

- Siempre ha sido un tipo muy susceptible. –ironizó.

- A mi me cae bien. –afirmó el camarero, ignorando dónde se metía.

- Todo es cuestión de gustos. –respondió él, de forma mucho más agresiva de lo que pretendía.

¿Por qué el maldito Potter también le caía bien al maldito camarero? Dejó un billete sobre el mostrador sin esperar el cambio.

o.o.o.o

Con la llegada de los primeros fríos, Potter encontró un nuevo complemento con el que cubrir su cabeza. Un gorro de lana, tejido a mano por la mismísima Sra. Comadreja, rojo y amarillo –había que joderse– que le quedaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Curioso. A pesar de todo, Draco se sentía en cierto modo agradecido a ese montón de lana que parecía haber deshelado las neuronas de Potter y propiciado nuevamente una conversación más "cálida" entre ellos. La ironía todavía existía, pero no el insulto. Y el tono de sus conversaciones continuaba siendo afilado, pero no tirante. Incluso Draco notó que el moreno, de un tiempo a esa parte, llegaba un poco más temprano al café.

Y entre esas ironías y sarcasmos, Draco averiguó que Potter había trasladado en primavera su academia a un local mucho más grande que estaba bastante cerca del café, y que por eso desayunaba cada mañana en el Melvin's. Que a pesar de no haber querido comprometerse con el Ministerio, muchos de sus alumnos eran aspirantes a auror. Que después de mucho pensárselo, había accedido a dar clase en la academia de aurores un par de tardes a la semana. Y que, a pesar de que seguían tentándole para que se incorporara como profesor fijo, con un sueldo nada despreciable, él prefería desentenderse de todo lo que pudiera atarle al Ministerio de alguna forma y seguir trabajando por su cuenta. Hasta el momento, las cosas le iban bastante bien y no podía quejarse.

A su vez, Draco presumió de que era abogado, y que su especialidad era el derecho mercantil. Que no había considerado todavía trabajar para sí mismo, porque primero necesitaba adquirir experiencia –y se calló que también porque su apellido aún estaba en fase de recuperación–, así que se había presentado para optar a una de las dos plazas en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional que había convocado el Ministerio. Por supuesto, no había tenido apenas competencia. Y, evidentemente, no trabajaba por la mezquindad de un sueldo que difícilmente podía cubrir el estilo de vida de un Malfoy. Lo suyo era más bien vocacional. Tampoco se quejaba.

Durante aquellos días, Draco consideró la posibilidad de que algunos planetas se hubieran alineado de forma favorable, coincidiendo con la fecha de su nacimiento o alguna tontería por el estilo. Pero como jamás había juzgado a la astrología como una ciencia seria, –teniendo en cuenta, además, que él había nacido en junio y se encontraban a finales de noviembre– prefirió pensar que los logros obtenidos hasta la fecha eran más bien producto de su desenvuelta oratoria y de su indudable encanto personal. Que lo tenía. Otra cosa es que decidiera mostrárselo a los demás con la frecuencia suficiente como para que también lo apreciaran.

Parker, recientemente aparecido tras la caída del muro de pergaminos, propiciada por un aburrido estudio para reglamentar las actividades de _los rompedores de maldiciones_ que trabajaban principalmente para los goblins de Gringotts, parecía inclinado a compartir de nuevo con Draco su afición por el Quidditch y los Falmouth Falcons. Y a elogiar sus profundos conocimientos de cualquier idioma, cuando el legajo era demasiado grueso. Dispuesto a hacerse perdonar aquel episodio tan lamentable de su "etapa inhumada", como a él le gustaba denominarla, Parker apareció una mañana con dos entradas para el partido de Quidditch entre Inglaterra y Bulgaria, que se celebraría aquel fin de semana. Y Draco le perdonó de todo corazón, quedándose con ellas. Después, el rubio empezó una feroz discusión interna sobre la conveniencia o no de invitar a Potter a ese partido.

Aparte de con sus padres, Draco no se relacionaba con demasiada gente. La mayoría de sus amigos se habían quedado en el camino, o cumplían condena en Azkaban. Y la posguerra no había propiciado el ambiente adecuado para hacer nuevas amistades. Principalmente, porque los magos y brujas de su edad que habían sobrevivido, no habían luchado precisamente por los mismos ideales que la familia Malfoy. En el trabajo se limitaba a relacionarse con las personas estrictamente necesarias para su quehacer diario. No tenía apenas contacto con personal de otros niveles. Bastante tenía con lidiar con los que estaban en el suyo. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado que era persona non grata y que los demás sólo se habían resignado a ver al hijo de Lucius Malfoy en ese puesto, porque no les había quedado más remedio. Porque era bueno en su trabajo y aparte de un pequeño desliz de quinientas sesenta y dos enmiendas a una puñetera normativa internacional, no había motivo de queja sobre él. A pesar de ello, su buen hacer no era motivo suficiente como para que le invitaran a compartir un trozo de tarta cuando se celebraba el cumpleaños de alguien en la oficina, a unirse a sus compañeros para tomar una copa al salir del trabajo o a las cenas que organizaban los de su departamento de vez en cuando.

Así que Potter era en ese momento como una especie de extraña distorsión en su hermética y solitaria existencia, que a fuerza de lo que mejor se les daba, –entiéndase insultos e ironías– había ido perforando poco a poco la coraza que Draco, maquinalmente, se colocaba cada mañana junto a su estupendo traje de marca. Y por alguno de aquellos pequeños agujeritos que Potter había logrado horadar sin saberlo, se colaba un airecillo cálido e inquieto que empezaba a insuflar ideas descabelladas en el pragmático cerebro de Draco. Como compartir con aquel icono de la moda que era su ex compañero de escuela, una mañana de Quidditch. Tal vez había llegado el momento de empezar a preocuparse y visitar al medimago de sus padres. No siempre era uno capaz de darse cuenta de que quizás estuviera sufriendo los primeros síntomas de alguna enfermedad mental.

- Potter, antes de que te vayas…

El aludido se detuvo con su _cappuccino_ calentito bien apretado entre las manos.

- …tengo entradas para un partido, ya sabes… –Draco alzó una ceja, dándole a entender de qué se trataba– …Inglaterra-Bulgaria y me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

Bien, ya estaba dicho. Si le mandaba de nuevo a perderse por algún sitio desagradable, tampoco sería tan trágico. Él le mandaría a perderse en otro peor y asunto arreglado. Sin embargo, tras sus palabras, comprobó que los ojos de Potter brillaron como dos faros verdes detrás de sus gafas.

- ¡No jodas! –exclamó– ¡Traté de encontrar entradas durante semanas y me fue imposible!

Bien, tal vez no era un inicio de frase que él hubiera utilizado, pero parecía un buen comienzo.

- Es lo que tiene trabajar en el Dpto. de Cooperación… –Draco carraspeó un poco– Internacional. Siempre tienes entradas para los buenos partidos. ¿Entonces?

- ¡Claro que quiero! –respondió Potter, eufórico, como sí pensar que pudiera decir que no fuera una completa estupidez.

En su voz había tanto entusiasmo, que Draco borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de suficiencia que sabía empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. No quería estropear el momento. Ya más relajado, le insinuó que tenía un traslador oficial para llegar al estadio y quedó con él a las diez en el Caldero Chorreante.

o.o.o.o

Aquel primer sábado de diciembre amaneció nublado, pero Draco tenía el corazón tan calentito como una mañana de agosto. Se sentía estúpidamente contento. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que hubiera llegado el fin de semana, cuando no tenía demasiado en qué distraerse, no le molestó. Llegó al Caldero Chorreante con el tiempo suficiente como para ganarse las miradas de siempre. La de Tom, el tabernero, expresó además su extrañeza porque nunca antes le había visto un sábado en su establecimiento. Potter llegó con diez minutos de retraso, disculpándose porque había tenido alguna especie de problema con su gato.

Cuando llegaron al estadio y encontraron sus asientos, Draco comprobó que, a pesar de que no eran como a lo que estuvo una vez acostumbrado, no estaban mal situados. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le sirvió para localizar a varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, incluido Parker. Eso le fastidió un poco. Pero como fingieron no haberle visto, él hizo lo mismo. Casi inmediatamente el entusiástico e incesante parloteo de Potter captó toda su atención y Draco se despreocupó de todo lo demás. Como si fuera un niño en su primer partido, Potter no podía estarse quieto. Era casi gracioso, porque se comportaba como si el que fuera a jugar fuera él. Enumeró todos y cada uno de lo que a su parecer eran las virtudes y defectos de los jugadores que componían la selección inglesa y también los de sus rivales. Casi sin darse cuenta, Draco se vio sumergido en una apasionada discusión con él sobré cuál era el mejor equipo de la liga. Después, durante el partido, el rubio comprobó que mantener a Potter sentado en su asiento más de dos minutos seguidos era tarea ardua e imposible. Tan difícil como lograr caerle bien a la pandilla que se sentaba a una fila por detrás de ellos. Con toda probabilidad, Potter estaría afónico mucho antes de que el partido terminara.

- ¿Pero has visto eso, Malfoy, lo has visto¡Este árbitro es un cegato!

- Lo he visto, Potter. Pero, anda, bájate del asiento que no por eso vas a lograr que nos retiren la falta. –dijo el rubio sufriendo de vergüenza ajena.

- ¡A quien deberían expulsar es a él! –volvió a gritar Potter, exaltado, y no era el único, blandiendo el puño en dirección al árbitro– ¡Y colgarle de los pulgares hasta que se aprenda de memoria el reglamento de Quidditch!

- ¡Bien dicho! –exclamó alguien por detrás de ellos.

Inclinado a olvidar cualquier apoyo que su descontrolado compañero pudiera recibir de los impresentables de la fila de atrás, Draco no estaba dispuesto a aguantar la situación por más tiempo.

- Potter¿quieres dejar de avergonzarme y bajarte del asiento de una puñetera vez o prefieres que te baje yo?

Por fin, Potter decidió dejar de dar el espectáculo y, cabreado, se quitó el gorro de lana en un arrebato de furia para retorcerlo entre sus manos y descargar en él su frustración. Inmediatamente a Draco le llegaron los murmullos de reconocimiento que, una vez más, venían desde atrás. Y se le ocurrió pensar que, quizás, ese era el motivo de las gorras de Potter. Calárselas hasta los ojos y evitar que le reconocieran. Draco le oyó remugar por lo bajo y rogó para que el árbitro recordara el reglamento y él no terminara teniendo que ir a buscar al temperamental moreno al césped del campo de Quidditch. La tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

- ¡Hey¡Harry¡Harry!

Un joven de color, dos hileras más abajo, movía sus brazos como aspas de molino tratando de llamar la atención de Potter.

- ¡Dean!

Potter se puso en pie de un salto. Draco tuvo que apartar los pies para dejarle pasar, mientras el moreno se inclinaba, justo frente a él, sobre la barandilla que separaba los asientos inferiores de los suyos, para poder hablar más de cerca con su amigo.

- ¿Has visto qué clase de cerdo ciego nos ha tocado por árbitro? –preguntó Thomas, tan cabreado como Potter.

- ¡Ya te digo! Los búlgaros van a darse un paseo como la cosa siga así…

- Oye¿no es Malfoy el que está sentado ahí?

Draco trató de ignorarles, dispuesto a no perder el hilo del partido por culpa de dos ex Gryffindors exaltados y chillones y de los cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Aunque, conseguir concentrarse en aquel preciso momento, le estaba costando Merlín y ayuda. Logró apartar la vista unos segundos para ver la pirueta del buscador búlgaro evitando una bludger, pero inevitablemente sus ojos volvieron casi al instante al mismo punto frente a él. Draco carraspeó como si algo estuviera atascado en su garganta y se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento. Concentró su atención unos segundos en sus zapatos y después intentó trasladarla nuevamente al partido. Pero sus ojos, al parecer con ideas propias y muy determinadas, acabaron posándose en el mismo lugar. Resignado, Draco Malfoy comprendió que acababa de hacer un descubrimiento que marcaría un antes y un después en su extraña relación: Harry Potter tenía culo. Uno que se movía y contoneaba a pocos centímetros de él con cada gesto de exaltación y enfado del resto de su cuerpo. Redondito, respingado. Apretado dentro de esos pantalones que lo marcaban de forma demasiado generosa como para poder evitar un aluvión de pensamientos retorcidos y calientes. Inmediatamente se auto justificó, diciéndose que hacía semanas que no mojaba. Tal vez, ya iba siendo hora de que se perdiera algún fin de semana por el Soho.

Potter terminó por fin su conversación con Thomas y Draco su agonía. Apenas media hora después, el partido terminaba con la victoria de Bulgaria. Y contra todo pronóstico, Potter se quedó en su asiento tranquilo y relajado.

- Bueno, no ha podido ser. –dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros– ¡Pero que a gusto me he quedado!

Draco decidió que ceder en esos momentos al asesinato, con sus antecedentes familiares, no era la mejor opción. Desde su asiento, Potter le miraba con expresión apenada.

- Estas tenso, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que si hubieras lanzado unos cuantos gritos, también te hubieran sentado la mar de bien.

Draco consideró si hacía falta explicarle que un Malfoy no iba pegando gritos por los estadios ni por ninguna otra parte. En lugar de eso, preguntó:

- ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?

- ¡Claro! Pero yo invito.

- No hace falta Potter, he sido yo quien…

- He dicho que invito y punto. Vamos, tengo hambre.

Indudablemente, Draco habría escogido un sitio más discreto. Pero a Potter no parecía molestarle en absoluto que siguieran viéndole en su compañía, así que se resignó a comer en Las Tres Escobas. Mala idea, porque sus compañeros del Ministerio también habían decidido comer allí. Madame Rosmerta le dio un gran recibimiento a Potter, abrazos y besos incluidos, pero miró a Draco con franca desaprobación.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Potter?

El mago sentado frente a él, apartó la vista del menú e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Claro…

- ¿Realmente no te molesta que nos vean juntos? –y señaló con la mano a su alrededor.

Los ocupantes de las mesas colindantes les miraban con curiosidad y cuchicheaban. Seguramente que Harry Potter estuviera sentado a la misma mesa con Draco Malfoy debía parecerles, como poco, antinatural.

- No más de lo que pueda molestarte a ti. –respondió Potter, encogiéndose de hombros. Seguidamente clavó una penetrante mirada en Draco– ¿A ti te molesta?

- Si me incomodara, no te hubiera invitado al partido. –respondió Draco distraídamente, fingiendo que su atención volvía a estar en la elección de su comida.

- Yo creo que sí. –Potter sonrió maliciosamente– Para incomodarme a mí.

Draco también sonrió.

- Touchée.

Devoraron el primer plato prácticamente en silencio, hambrientos y relajados, mientras caía la primera botella de vino. Con la segunda, la conversación fluía distendida y amena. Y cuando llegaron al postre, Draco se permitió incluso soltar alguna carcajada.

- Hola Malfoy…

Draco volvió el rostro hacía el recién llegado y su sonrisa se esfumó al instante.

- Hola Parker.

Su compañero de despacho titubeó un poco. Miró a Potter con aire nervioso.

- Verás… nosotros –señaló al resto de compañeros que les observaban expectantes desde su propia mesa– vamos a ir a tomar un copa saliendo de aquí. Nos preguntábamos si querríais acompañarnos.

Draco estudió detenidamente a Parker y después miró a los cretinos que en dos años no habían sido capaces de dirigirle apenas la palabra. Sus ojos grises se posaron seguidamente en Potter, tan fríos como si las dos botellas de vino jamás hubieran existido.

- ¿Qué te parece, Potter? –preguntó.

El moreno se mostró sorprendido de que de repente la responsabilidad de la decisión recayera en él. Sin embargo, pareció entender que Draco sólo estaba tratando de ser educado y no mandar a la mierda a sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Tal vez otro día. –declinó amablemente.

- Ah, bien… otro día entonces. –aceptó Parker, desiluisonado– Nos vemos el lunes, Malfoy.

Draco sólo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y Parker se retiró a su mesa.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó el rubio en cuanto volvieron a estar solos.

Potter asintió, comprendiendo que por alguna razón, el humor de Draco estaba a punto de alcanzar el negro y no le apetecía en absoluto lidiar con un Malfoy cabreado. Mientras el moreno satisfacía la cuenta, Draco recogió sus abrigos y le acercó el suyo a Potter. Después, apenas se dio cuenta de que había posado una mano en la espalda de su compañero, dirigiéndole suavemente hacia la puerta. Puerta que sostuvo hasta que Potter hubo pasado primero.

- Esto ha sido casi escalofriante, Malfoy. –el aludido le miró sin comprender– Casi me ayudas a ponerme el abrigo y después me abres la puerta…

- No te emociones, Potter, soy un caballero. –Draco sonrió con renovada malicia– No me subo a los asientos de una grada, no grito en público y por lo general… -señaló la alborotada y negra melena– …me peino.

Potter soltó una carcajada, alegre y distendida. Después sugirió:

- ¿Vamos a por esa copa?

Aquella noche, tumbado en su cama, Draco pensaba que había sido el mejor sábado que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Con la cabeza un poco turbia por el vino, las copas que le siguieron y aunque su conciencia se negara a reconocerlo, por el aroma que Potter había dejado en su abrigo cuando, algo tambaleante, se había apoyado en él para no partirse la crisma cuando salieron del pub. Se había sentido excitado en aquel momento y seguía excitado ahora, recordándolo.

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama, dispuesto a aplastarse los huevos antes de seguir aplastándose el cerebro pensando en el maldito culo de Potter.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un puro goce. Goce de tranquilidad y entendimiento. Draco no recordaba haber tenido una época tan relajada desde su quinto curso en Hogwarts –si se olvidaba de que al final, su padre había hecho su primera visita a Azkaban. Había encantado un segundo taburete para Harry –dos personas no pueden ponerse ciegas a cervezas sin acabar llamándose por sus nombres de pila– y ambos desayunaban juntos cada mañana. Hablaban del tiempo, de sus trabajos, de Quidditch, de Hogwarts… Nunca de la guerra. También habían hablado varias veces de una cena o ir a tomar una copa. Pero por lo visto Harry tenía una vida social mucho más intensa que la suya, y todavía no había encontrado un día que encajara en su apretada agenda. Esto molestaba un poco, tirando a mucho, a Draco. Especialmente cuando algunas mañanas Harry aparecía con ese aspecto radiante y satisfecho de recién follado que le carcomía las entrañas. Aunque hubiera decidido relegar el asunto del jugoso trasero de su compañero al fondo de su baúl de imposibles y fingiera que no le importaba.

Sin embargo, ni él mismo se daba cuenta de su comportamiento. Desde que atravesaban la puerta del café, hasta que volvían a atravesarla para salir, Draco era todo un despliegue de caballerosidad y cortesía. Producto de su esmerada educación, por supuesto. Porque él le abría la puerta a todo el mundo y le cedía el paso a todo el mundo. Aguardaba a que "todo el mundo" se sentara primero antes de hacerlo él y sostenía horrorosas bandoleras a la espera de que ese "mundo" se quitara el tabardo y se subiera al taburete. Después, le preguntaba que deseaba desayunar y ordenaba por los dos a ese tal Digby, que desde hacía días les miraba a ambos con una sonrisita maliciosa, que ya empezaba a mosquear a Draco en demasía. Sobre todo porque tenía la extraña sensación de que el camarero no era el único que les observaba.

Y entre todas aquellas amabilidades y cortesías con las que Draco envolvía a Harry, –nada más que simple educación, no vaya nadie a confundirse– casi sólo faltaba por decirle que era el único que podía vestir "de esa forma" y seguir pareciendo atractivo; o lo encantador que era ese gorro de lana y lo bien que le sentaba. Pero Draco todavía no había alcanzado ese punto de locura. Así que dispuesto a solucionar parte del conflicto de ideas que Harry y él tenían sobre maneras de vestir, decidió regalarle al moreno un elegante gorro de piel en Navidad.

o.o.o.o

Draco había pasado las Navidades en Malfoy Manor, con sus padres. Y como era previsible, su padre había insistido una vez más en que dejara ese apartamento muggle, ese trabajo mal pagado en el Ministerio y volviera a casa y a los negocios de la familia. Draco comprendía que después de los años pasados en Azkaban, Lucius le quería a su lado y no se conformaba con verle tan sólo durante la comida de los domingos. Por ello, Draco agradecía profundamente contar con el apoyo de su madre. Ella entendía que necesitaba abrirse camino por su cuenta. Independizarse y hacerse un nombre que no estuviera ligado, al menos de momento, a las actividades de la familia. Más adelante, Merlín diría.

Sin embargo, necesitó de toda su capacidad de persuasión para despistar a Narcisa sobre la identidad del remitente de uno de los regalos que descansaban al pie del árbol de los Malfoy el día de Navidad. Una preciosa pluma estilográfica Waterman, de un diseño caleidoscópico nada convencional, con reflejos azules y verde agua, realizados en madreperla sobre un cuerpo pulido de plata sólida. Draco sintió que su corazón daba dos latidos en el tiempo de uno, mientras se disponía a leer la pequeña nota que la acompañaba.

_Tenías razón, no he recibido muchos regalos a lo largo de mi vida. Tampoco he tenido oportunidad de ofrecer demasiados. Espero, que a pesar de mi inexperiencia, este presente esté a la altura de lo que tú seguramente sí estás acostumbrado a recibir._

_H__.P._

_P.D.: Has tenido suerte, no hay ningún mercadillo cerca de mi casa._

Draco se había quedado de una pieza. Era el objeto muggle más hermoso que nadie le hubiera regalado jamás. Y a la vez, la bofetada más dolorosa que hubiera recibido nunca. Tal vez había subestimado a Harry. Acababa de mostrarle cuan hábil y elegante podía llegar a ser a la hora de devolverle los reveses. El muy cabrón se había tomado su tiempo. Y había demostrado que también podía herirle. En aquel momento, Draco no hubiera podido asegurar sí se sentía más escarnecido por el hecho de que el ex Gryffindor hubiera demostrado ser mejor serpiente que él, o porque se había dejado coger totalmente desprevenido. Tal vez se lo estuviera tomando demasiado a la tremenda, pero es que Draco sentía que no se lo merecía. No ahora.

Así que el primer día de trabajo después de las vacaciones navideñas, Draco esperaba a Harry en el Melvin's con la lengua afilada y dispuesto a pedir muchas explicaciones. Los quince minutos de retraso del moreno no colaboraron mucho a mejorar su disposición a concederle el beneficio de esperar una aclaración convincente. Harry se disculpó diciendo que había tenido un pequeño contratiempo esa mañana. Y cuando Dracó le preguntó secamente por el motivo, Harry titubeó un poco antes de responder. Como si temiera decir lo que tenía que decir. Y Draco, como no, lo tomó como una mala señal.

- Veras… mi gata se ha empeñado en utilizar tu regalo como… como…cama. –dijo, con la decencia de parecer, al menos, avergonzado.

Pero Draco le miró con un claro sentimiento de ofensa en sus ojos.

- ¿El gorro de piel que te envié en Navidad? –preguntó con los diente apretados.

- Es que es tan peludo y calentito… –se excusó Harry, mostrándose realmente apenado– He intentado utilizar un… ya sabes, para arreglarlo. Pero francamente… –hizo un ademán de impotencia que daba a entender que fuera cual fuera el hechizo que había probado, no había resultado.

Draco negó con la cabeza y después miró a Harry con verdadero enfado. Así que no tenía suficiente con burlarse de él con esa estúpida notita, que encima despreciaba su regalo hasta tal punto que ni siquiera se había preocupado de protegerlo de ese gato que al parecer tenía. Sin embargo, Harry le ofrecía en ese momento una sonrisa de disculpa que lucía tan sincera, que hizo tambalear un poco sus ansias de lanzarse a su cuello y estrangularle.

- Recibí tu pluma. –habló finalmente, dominándose, recordándose a sí mismo que tenía una imagen pública que mantener– Gracias. –y apuntilló– Que por cierto, conservo en perfectas condiciones.

Harry dejó escapar un resoplido, mezcla de fastidio e incomodidad.

- Draco, lo siento, de veras. ¿Qué más puedo decir? –se excusó de nuevo el moreno.

- ¿Qué te desharás de tu gata? –preguntó él maliciosamente.

Aquella propuesta pareció molestar verdaderamente a Harry.

- ¡No digas tonterías! Es un regalo de Hermione. –y ahí fue cuando Draco sintió la puñalada– De cuando Crookshanks tuvo gatitos con una kneazle. Además, le tengo cariño.

- Es decir… –los ojos de Draco se convirtieron en una fina línea entre sus párpados, mientras sentía la hoja ensañándose en sus entrañas– que el regalo de la sang… de Granger puede cargarse el mío, pero no pasa nada. Porque es de Granger.

- No tergiverses las cosas, Draco. –los de Harry se habían oscurecido en una expresión que tampoco presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Tergiversar¿Así lo llamas cuando no te gusta lo que oyes¡Por favor! –se burló con más amargura que cinismo.

Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo con expresión ceñuda y después contó las monedas que tenía en la mano antes de dejarlas sobre el mostrador.

- Era demasiado esperar que te hubieras convertido en alguien civilizadamente sociable. Mucho menos comprensivo¿verdad, Malfoy? –dijo, su voz cargada de reproche.

- Cómo serlo con alguien tan desconsiderado como tú, Potter.

Ahí estaban otra vez los apellidos y las miradas cargadas de verdadero resentimiento. Draco contempló como Potter recogía su _capuccino_ y el trozo de tarta de manzana de la barra y se largaba sin decir una palabra más. Draco se sentía tan mortificado que hubiera sido capaz de gritar un _Reducto_ y hacer explotar el café entero.

- ¿No tiene nada que hacer? –preguntó en tono helado, al darse cuenta de que el dichoso camarero de siempre le estaba observando.

Dejó el importe de la consumición y se marchó sin terminar su desayuno.

o.o.o.o

Draco no había esperado que terminaran así las cosas. Reconoció que se había hecho ilusiones. ¡Estúpido de él! Pero¿qué había esperado realmente? Se lo preguntaba cada vez que veía a Harry en la otra punta de la barra, recogiendo su _capuccino_ y lo que fuera que su caprichoso paladar deseara esa mañana. Durante unas cuantas semanas creyó haber encontrado a alguien con quien hablar sin tener que dar explicaciones. Porque se daban por sentadas. Con alguien que, extrañamente por ser quien era, no le recordaba su pasado ni el de su familia. Había quedado claro que se conocían mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado. Demasiados años estudiándose para joderse el uno al otro. Y en esa parte de joder, Draco se confesó que también había tenido esperanzas. Harry no había rechazado ninguna de sus galanterías. Esas que se suponía Draco tenía con todo el mundo porque era una persona muy educada. Quizá hubiera parecido algo sorprendido al principio, –seguramente porque no lo hubiera esperado de él– pero se había amoldado a ese trato sin ningún problema. Es más, el rubio sospechaba que le encantaba, aunque supuso que moriría antes que confesarlo. Porque Harry se había dejado casi mimar, –y definitivamente Draco no casi mimaba a cualquiera– por lo que Draco se permitió extender sus sospechas a otras áreas más íntimas. Como que estaba seguro de que a Harry le gustaba que le follaran hasta reventarle el culo. Lo cual era perfecto porque era precisamente lo que tenía previsto hacer él. Sin embargo, todo se había venido abajo por culpa de una nota y un gato.

Pasaron las semanas y el hecho de que Harry y él alguna vez hubieran podido tener aquella especie de amistad, parecía algo que Draco sólo hubiera podido imaginar después de fumarse más de un porro y estar muy colocado. Pero los magos no fuman porros, –aunque comprendía que los muggles tuvieran motivos para hacerlo– hacían buenos _Obliates_ y en el caso de no querer ser tan radicales, utilizaban pensaderos en los que descargar recuerdos incómodos. Cuando Lindz, el jefe de su oficina, les dijo a él y a Parker que decidieran quien de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar mes y medio en París, para colaborar con la oficina homóloga francesa en otra normativa comercial, Draco se ofreció inmediatamente como voluntario, sin darle opción a su compañero. Dejar Londres unas cuantas semanas le sentaría bien. Además, tenía buenos recuerdos de los franceses.

o.o.o.o

Las semanas pasaron mucho más rápidas de lo que a Draco le hubiera gustado. A mediados de junio, volvía a sus desayunos en el Melvin's Coffee. Tuvo la impresión de que el camarero casi había estado a punto de hacerle una ovación cuando le vio entrar. Y le comentó con una alegría que Draco no entendió en ese momento, que pensaban que les había abandonado. ¿Pensaban, en plural¿El camarero y quién más? Se limitó a decirle que había estado fuera por trabajo y a pedirle lo mismo de siempre. Los ojos de Draco barrieron el café para comprobar que todo estaba como siempre. No que estuviera buscando a nadie en particular. Y cuando ese "nadie" llegó diez minutos más tarde, Draco apartó rápidamente la mirada, no sin antes captar una especie de alivio en la otra. Fingiendo estar entretenido en su periódico se preguntó porqué esa mañana había tantas sonrisas a su alrededor. Aquellas jubiladas que se sentaban siempre en las mesas más cerca de la barra, parecía que en lugar de té iban ya por el tercer Martini del día. Y esas dos que siempre llegaban juntas y pedían _lattes_ para sus jefes, cuchicheaban y se reían como dos memas. Las de la peluquería –imposible ignorarlas por su dudoso apego a los peinados extremos– tenían montada una pequeña fiesta al otro lado de la barra a base de _capuccinos_ y pastel de chocolate, precisamente donde en ese momento estaba _él_. Desconcertado y molesto, Draco decidió ignorar a todo el mundo y sumergirse en su periódico. Desayunándose las ganas de bajar de su taburete, ir hacia el otro extremo de la barra, propinarle un par de tortazos bien dados y preguntarle después a ese "nadie" cómo se podía ser tan estúpido.

Casi tres semanas después, sucedería un hecho que marcaría a Draco mucho más que ese día que descubrió que Potter tenía ese precioso trasero. Los muggles a veces no resultaban tan diferentes de los magos. También tenían su buena cosecha de "muggles oscuros". Y no les hacían falta varitas ni Avadas. En ocasiones y entre un vasto muestrario de armas y sistemas de eliminarse entre ellos con excelente eficacia, utilizaban esas cosas llamadas bombas. Como las que habían estallado aquella mañana en diferentes estaciones, una de ellas muy cerca de donde se encontraba el café. El problema era que, al igual que había habido muggles que habían perecido en la guerra entre magos, también había magos que de vez en cuando caían en alguno de aquellos descalabros que los muggles llamaban atentados. Draco dejó su desayuno a medias y se presentó inmediatamente en el Ministerio.

Su jefe le pescó a medio pasillo, sin que pudiera tan siquiera a llegar a su despacho.

- ¡Menos mal que apareces, Malfoy! Tenemos a un par de profesores alemanes completamente histéricos porque han perdido a algunos de sus alumnos. Por lo visto están de viaje de fin de curso en Londres esta semana y les habían dado el día libre. Nadie sabe nada de ellos desde que han salido del Callejón Diagon esta mañana a las ocho.

Los estudiantes alemanes no fueron los únicos que trajeron de cabeza al Ministerio aquel día. Había además un equipo francés de Quidditch, un grupo de irlandeses que habían llegado para visitar Londres hacía un par de días, aparte de los incontables magos y brujas que se movían a diario por el Londres muggle. Durante todo el día, estuvieron llegando denuncias de desapariciones, la mayoría de las cuales se resolvían en poco tiempo, cuando el mago o bruja en cuestión aparecía en su casa o en su trabajo. Draco pasó el día y parte de la noche acompañando a los dos desesperados profesores en busca de los alumnos perdidos. Gracias a Merlín los habían encontrado a todos, sanos y salvos. A los dos últimos, a las tres de la mañana en una discoteca muggle, ciegos de cubatas.

Cuando llegó a la mañana siguiente al Melvin's, Draco no tenía el cuerpo para muchas fiestas, después de haber logrado dormir apenas cuatro horas. Había tenido que aparecerse fuera de la estación, porque ya sabía que ésta estaba cerrada. En el escaparate del café habían colocado un crespón negro y en su interior, la gente hablaba en voz baja, casi en susurros. Por los comentarios que fue captando, por lo visto había tres clientes que habían muerto en la explosión de las 8.50, entre las estaciones de Aldgate y Liverpool Street. Gracias a Merlín, el mundo mágico no tenía que lamentar ninguna pérdida.

- Sr. Malfoy, disculpe que le moleste pero… ¿sabe si el Sr. Potter cogía el metro para llegar hasta aquí?

Draco levantó los ojos de su periódico. El rostro del camarero estaba pálido y desencajado. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

- Verá, él no vino ayer. Tampoco parece que vaya a llegar hoy…

Draco consultó su reloj. Casi las nueve menos cuarto.

- Estoy seguro de que Potter no coge el metro. ¡Sería absurdo! –dijo.

El camarero le miró con extrañeza, casi alarmado por una respuesta tan desprendida. Varias de las peluqueras, las que se reían como dos memas, y la mitad de las jubiladas habían hecho corrillo a su alrededor.

- Tal vez, usted tenga medios para averiguar si… si le ha pasado algo. –insistió el camarero.

Draco volvió a mirar su reloj mientras ganaba tiempo para considerar qué posibilidades había de que Potter cogiera el metro para llegar hasta allí.

- No puede ser tan gilipollas… –murmuró para sí mismo.

Draco fue consciente de que una de las jubiladas casi le da con algo en la cabeza. Cerró el periódico bruscamente y se levantó del taburete.

- Lo averiguaré. –dijo secamente.

Aunque sólo fuera para mantener su integridad física intacta. Y abriéndose paso entre el grupo de mujeres que le miraban como si él tuviera en su mano la solución a los problemas del mundo, se marchó del Melvin's.

Sí realmente le había pasado algo a Potter, y no es que estuviera considerándolo en serio, le habrían llevado a un hospital muggle. Así que Draco pidió el día libre por primera vez en dos años y empezó su peregrinaje. Visitar el St. Mary de Paddington, el Royal London, el Royal Free Hospital, el Saint Mary Hospital y Guy's and Saint Thomas le llevó todo el día y buena parte de la noche.

No es que Draco no hubiera presenciado cosas terribles en su vida. Voldemort y la guerra no habían sido cualquier cosa. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar cuando había dicho tan alegremente aquel "lo averiguaré", en el café. Lo más duro no eran los cuerpos amputados, o con graves quemaduras o severas fracturas óseas. Lo peor era bajar después a la morgue de cada hospital, donde todavía se encontraban los fallecidos por identificar.

- 25 años, metro sesenta y seis o sesenta y siete aproximadamente, ojos verdes, tiene una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo…

- Mmmm… no hay nadie de esas características. –solía ser la respuesta después de que el encargado de turno repasara su lista. Después solían miar a Draco, esperando que entendiera, sin tener que dar más explicaciones– Pero si es usted familiar, una muestra de ADN ayudaría…

Cuando volvió por fin a su apartamento, Draco se sentía agotado, enfermo y bastante próximo a lo que debía ser una crisis nerviosa. _No puede se tan gilipollas…_, se había repetido una y otra vez a lo largo del día. Pero también sabía que Potter había crecido como un muggle y que en muchas cosas, era más afín al mundo muggle que al mágico. Draco no sabía dónde vivía. En todo ese tiempo nunca se lo había dicho ni él se había preocupado de preguntárselo. Así que no podía comprobar si estaba en casa o simplemente se había ido de vacaciones. Tampoco sabía dónde encontrar a sus amigos. Y a medida que habían ido pasando las horas, ya no había estado tan seguro de que el moreno no cogiera el metro para llegar hasta Liverpool Street. Decidió que como último recurso y aunque al día siguiente fuera sábado, iría al Ministerio y se colaría en el registro de empleados para averiguar la dirección de Arthur Weasley. A grandes males, grandes remedios. Sí no había más remedio, preguntaría a la familia Comadreja.

El sábado, antes de ir al Ministerio Draco pasó por el Melvin's sólo para tomarse un _espresso_ y decirle al camarero que seguía buscando. Una vez en el atrio, encaminó sus pasos hacia la oficina de personal. No le fue difícil levantar los hechizos de la puerta y colarse dentro. Tardó diez minutos en encontrar el archivo correspondiente y averiguar la dirección. Y, casualidades de la vida, cuando entró en el ascensor se encontró al mismísimo Arthur Weasley, hecho un manojo de nervios.

- ¿Haciendo horas extras? –preguntó con su mejor tono amable.

El patriarca Weasley sonrió avergonzado, mostrándole una pequeña cajita que llevaba en la mano.

- Fui a recoger los anillos y los guardé en el cajón de mi mesa. Mi mujer por poco me mata. –seguidamente aclaró– Mi Ginny se casa hoy.

- Felicidades. –dijo Draco, pensando que en esas circunstancias la pregunta era más difícil de realizar.

- Gracias. –el señor Weasley miró nerviosamente su reloj– Organizar una boda es complicado. Si no hubiera sido por Harry, Neville y los demás, no creo que hubiéramos conseguido montar la carpa y todo lo necesario en tan poco tiempo.

El corazón de Draco dio un fuerte latido.

- ¿Harry… Potter? –preguntó.

- Er… si, claro. Potter. Es el padrino. –el Sr. Weasley apretó fuertemente el estuche en su mano y murmuró– Gracias a Merlín, él no olvidó el ramo.

Llegaron por fin al atrio y Weasley salió apresuradamente del ascensor. Volvió apenas el rostro hacia Draco.

- Me temo que debo darme prisa. –se disculpó mientras arrancaba a correr hacia unas de las chimeneas.

Draco se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció, en una especie de estado de idiotez que seguramente le hubiera preocupado mucho si hubiera podido verse a sí mismo. Después, con pasos lentos y ahora muy cansados, se dirigió también a una de las chimeneas. Insertó una moneda y se abrió el pequeño cajón que contenía la cantidad suficiente de polvos floo para trasladarse a cualquier destino.

- ¡Malfoy Manor!

Cuando Narcisa Malfoy vio salir a su hijo de la chimenea, supo inmediatamente que algo iba mal.

- ¡Draco, cariño, no te esperábamos hasta mañana!

- Lo sé. –Draco se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su madre– Pero me apetecía pasar el día en familia.

- Tu padre se alegrará de verte. Voy a decirle que estás aquí. Y a Rod que ponga un plato más en la mesa.

Pero Draco tomó suavemente la mano de su madre, impidiendo que se levantara. En su lugar, se estiró en el sofá cuan largo era y puso la cabeza en el regazo de Narcisa, como cuando era pequeño y su madre le mimaba. No importaba que ahora sus piernas colgaran por encima del brazo del sofá.

- Quédate un rato, madre. He tenido una semana horrorosa.

Narcisa sonrió y acarició con ternura las platinas hebras de su hijo, en silencio, sin preguntar. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que los ojos de Draco flojearon y finalmente cayó dormido.

o.o.o.o

- ¿Conoce un pueblo llamado Ottery St. Catchpole? –le preguntó Draco cuando el camarero dejó frente a él su _espresso_ y un plato con un hojaldre de manzana.

- No. –negó Digby.

- Está en Devon. –explicó Draco– Por lo visto hubo una boda allí este fin de semana.

- La vida continúa. –suspiró Digby– ¿Conocidos suyos?

- Conozco a la novia y a su familia. –admitió Draco– No somos íntimos, pero fuimos al colegio juntos. –dio un sorbo a su café– Y también sé quién fue uno de los invitados.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el camarero contenía la respiración, a la espera de que pronunciara el nombre que él esperaba.

- Uno que no va a vivir para contarlo en cuanto ponga un pie en este café. –añadió Draco.

Al segundo siguiente, la exclamación de alegría y alivio del camarero, le hizo saber a Draco que Potter acababa de entrar. Tan campante, con sus tejanos desgastados, una de sus estrafalarias camisetas, y la horrorosa bandolera verde colgada al hombro. No llevaba ninguna gorra, pero se había cortado el pelo. Cortísimo. El estómago de Draco se contrajo violentamente. Se levantó del taburete, sin ver todas las miradas que le seguían, y se dirigió directamente hacia él, interceptándole antes de que el moreno pudiera alcanzar la barra. Potter le miró como preguntándose qué mosca le había picado. Pero antes de que pudiera apartarle, Draco vomitó toda su mala leche a bocajarro.

- Eres lo más estúpido que un mago pueda echarse a la cara, Potter. Me has tenido recorriendo todos los hospitales de Londres, morgue incluida. Y no ha sido agradable¿sabes¡Tendré pesadillas para el resto de mis días¿Y gracias a quién¡A San Potter, cómo no¡A ti y a tu detestable costumbre de creer que el mundo gira a tu alrededor!

Potter le miró confuso. Como si no entendiera a que venía aquella inesperada bronca.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Malfoy? –preguntó.

Draco trató de sujetar su furia, intentando no perder los papeles. Porque, definitivamente, los estaba perdiendo.

- ¿Eres realmente imbécil o es que disfrutas pareciéndolo? –preguntó– No apareces el jueves, tampoco el viernes. La gente se preocupa ¡y tú estás en una boda!

Entonces Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y Draco apretó el puño hasta casi hacerse daño para no estampárselo en la cara en ese mismo instante. ¡Le parecería gracioso al muy capullo!

- ¿Estabas… preocupado… por mí, Malfoy? –preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

- ¿Preocupado¿YO? –Draco abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si fuera a continuar su diatriba para finalmente decir– ¡Qué te follen, Potter!

Esta a punto de darle la espalda y volver a su desayuno, cuando Potter tuvo que abrir su bocota para decir la última palabra.

- Más quisieras…

No es que Draco hubiera dejado de sentir esa incómoda contracción en su estómago. Ahora, además, la sangre bullía por todas sus venas. Durante unos segundos pasó por su cabeza la idea de sacar su varita y enviarle a Potter algo retorcido y doloroso. Después recordó dónde estaba y se recompuso. Y aunque siguió mirando al moreno con expresión asesina, adoptó su postura erguida y distante de siempre. _Indiferencia_, se dijo, _la indiferencia siempre duele más que una bofetada._

- No vales ni el tiempo que he perdido contigo. –siseó, alejándose.

Aunque sólo fueron dos pasos. Una mano firme y decidida le sujetó por el brazo, deteniéndole. Draco miró la mano en su brazo y después a Potter con aire amenazador.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que explicarte qué hago o dónde estoy? –preguntó Potter con la misma mala leche.

- Suéltame, Potter y acaba bien el día. –le advirtió, no dispuesto a tolerar por más tiempo esa mano que podía sentir quemar sobre su piel a pesar de la ropa.

- No. –rotundo, definitivo– Vamos a resolver esto. Ahora.

Potter le soltó entonces el brazo y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta. Draco dudó apenas unos instantes en seguirle. Primero, porque iba a enseñarle que él no recibía órdenes de nadie. Segundo, porque aunque todavía no sabía como pretendía resolverlo Potter, él le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

Siguiendo al moreno, cruzaron la calle y caminaron hasta la esquina, donde torcieron a la izquierda. Siguieron por la misma acera hasta llegar a un edificio bastante ruinoso, hechizado para tener ese aspecto. Entraron y subieron unas estrechas escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso. Por dentro, el local estaba en perfectas condiciones. Potter se detuvo delante una puerta que rezaba:

_ACADEMIA DE DCAO Y DUELO _

_Harry Potter_

Potter sacó su varita y levantó los hechizos de protección, abrió la puerta y entraron. Draco casi se sorprendió de que el vestíbulo estuviera decorado con mejor gusto del que cabía esperara, dado el propietario. Frente a ellos había un pequeño mostrador, con un jarrón de flores, tras el cual debía trabajar alguna recepcionista. Incluso le pareció atisbar un ordenador. A la derecha, un sofá de dos plazas de color crema, que parecía bastante cómodo y un par de butacas del mismo color. En una pequeña mesita frente a ellos había varios ejemplares atrasados de El Profeta. En las paredes había colgados algunos cuadros, que por lo poco que pudo apreciar antes de seguir a Potter por el pasillo, no eran mágicos. Finalmente el moreno se detuvo ante una de las puertas cerradas que había a ambos lados del pasillo y la abrió. Le hizo pasar en silencio y Draco se encontró en una gran sala. El suelo estaba cubierto por varias colchonetas que Potter recogió haciendo una floritura con su varita y colocó ordenadamente en una de las esquinas. Al fondo, había una tarima como las que se utilizan para los duelos.

- Bien, Malfoy, te aconsejo que te quites al menos la americana. No querrás arrugarla.

Él mismo dejó la bandolera junto a las colchonetas y con la varita en la mano, esperó paciente a que Draco colocara su americana pulcramente en el suelo, junto con la corbata, se arremangara las mangas de la camisa y cogiera por fin la varita.

- Así que quieres resolver esto con un duelo… –dijo Draco situándose frente a Potter.

- ¿No es así como solucionan sus problemas los magos? –el moreno adoptó la postura de preparación– Expondré las reglas.

Draco hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano, como invitándole a exponer lo que le diera la gana.

- Será un duelo deportivo, no bélico. –Draco alzó una ceja con ironía– Vale cualquier hechizo, pero nada de maleficios¿eh Malfoy? –el rubio le miró ofendido, como diciendo ¿por quién me tomas?– El primero que logre desarmar al contrario tres veces, gana el duelo.

- ¿Sólo desarmar¡Oh, que encantador!

Potter compuso una sonrisa insolente.

- No quiero herirte, Malfoy.

- Falta que puedas, Potter.

Ambos saludaron y se colocaron en posición de inicio. Draco era consciente de que Potter hacía aquello cada día y él hacía siglos que no se batía. Así que decidió que la mejor defensa era un ataque rápido.

_- ¡Everte Statum!_ –gritó.

Pero Potter ya le estaba esperando. Su voz apenas se elevó al pronunciar sus hechizos.

_- Protego. Expelliarmus._

El último hechizo golpeó en el pecho de Draco con fuerza inusitada, le empujó hacia atrás, y le rebotó contra la pared, para acabar finalmente en el suelo. La varita se desprendió de su mano.

- Sólo estoy un poco desentrenado. –gruñó mientras se levantaba, dolorido, y recogía su varita.

- Puedo darte unas cuantas clases cuando quieras. –se mofó Potter, mientras se colocaba otra vez en posición.

Esta vez Draco no iba a precipitarse. Estudiando atentamente el rostro de su oponente, esperó. La expresión de Potter no decía mucho. Sólo una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, provocándole. Los dos se mantuvieron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro hasta que, cuando Draco se dio cuenta del pequeño movimiento en los labios de Potter y el fluido movimiento de su muñeca, fue demasiado tarde.

_- Mimblewimble._

Atontado por el hechizo, Draco se tambaleó para caer finalmente otra vez sentado en el suelo.

- Pon más interés, Malfoy. O voy a acabar por sentirme culpable.

La voz de Potter le sonó extrañamente hueca al resonar el la amplia sala. Draco se levantó todavía un poco aturdido, con su amor propio más dolido que su trasero.

- ¿Listo? –preguntó Potter.

_- __¡Oppugno!_

Las colchonetas que tan pulcramente Potter habían amontonado en el rincón, volaron hacia él y le sepultaron en desordenado montón. Un potente hechizo repulsor las hizo salir despedidas de nuevo y esparcirse por toda la sala.

- Eso ha estado bien, Malfoy. –dijo Potter levantándose, con las gafas torcidas en la punta de la nariz.

Colocó bien sus lentes y encaró a Draco de nuevo. Esta vez el rubio le lanzó un _Stupefy_ y Potter lo rechazó con un _Impedimenta_. Ninguno de los dos perdió su varita. Una rápida sucesión de hechizos y contra hechizos volaron de un lado a otro de la sala en poco menos de un minuto. Finalmente, un poderoso _Depulso_ mandó nuevamente a Draco contra la pared del fondo y Potter se hizo con su varita.

Inmóvil en el suelo, Draco escuchó los pasos de Potter acercarse a él e imaginó la expresión satisfecha de su cara y probablemente la sonrisa burlona que esbozarían sus labios. Se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar a su terreno, dónde ya sabía que tenía pocas oportunidades de ganar. Pero rechazarlo, corriendo el riesgo de quedar como un patético cobarde, no estaba entre sus opciones. Los pasos se detuvieron a sus pies.

- ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

¡Por supuesto que estaba bien! Humillado, derrotado y llevándoselo todos los demonios. Pero bien. Al menos, el estúpido de Potter no sonreía. Y antes de detenerse a pensar qué había en esos momentos en la expresión del otro mago, Draco dio rienda suelta a su coraje y con un rápido movimiento de tijera con sus piernas sobre las de Potter, le hizo caer al suelo. Draco tenía todavía mucha adrenalina por soltar, que unos cuantos hechizos no eran capaces de sofocar. Rodaron los dos por el suelo, forcejearon y si Draco no hubiera estado tan ofuscado, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Potter no se defendía con el mismo brío con el que él le atacaba.

- ¡Te busqué, maldita sea¡Me recorrí todos los hospitales, Potter¡Todos¡Y me decía, ese gilipollas no puede haber cogido el metro¡Pero no apareciste el jueves y tampoco el viernes¡Y después ya no sabía qué pensar¿Entiendes¡Ya no sabía qué pensar!

Potter emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando su cabeza golpeó con más fuerza contra el suelo, producto de las fieras sacudidas de Draco. Entonces el rubio se detuvo. Sudoroso, con el rostro todavía asfixiado por la ira, Draco contempló el pómulo enrojecido del mago que sujetaba contra el suelo con la fuerza que sólo da la desesperación. Potter había perdido las gafas en algún punto de la pelea y sus ojos, un poco desenfocados, le miraban como si el hecho de haber sido vapuleado y arrastrado por media sala fuera una prolongación lógica de aquel ridículo duelo que habían mantenido. Como si el duelo verdadero empezara entonces, en ese mismo instante. Y, esta vez, Potter no tuviera intención o ganas de ganarlo.

- Gilipollas… –susurró Draco, flojo, como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado de repente.

Potter no contestó. Su respiración, tan rápida y cansada como la de Draco, parecía impedirle pronunciar palabra alguna. Su rostro, húmedo, brillaba bajo los fluorescentes de la sala. Siempre encerradas tras su pared de cristal, Draco nunca se había dado cuenta de que sus pestañas fueran tan largas. Y sus ojos, nunca fueron tan perturbadores como en ese momento. A tan pocos centímetros de su rostro, el verde era casi irreal, imposible de encontrar en otros irises que no fueran los suyos.

Al principio, Draco creyó que la sensación no eran más que gotas de sudor escurriéndose por su nunca. Después, reconoció el suave deslizar de las yemas de unos dedos entre las hebras pegadas a su piel. Su nuca y su cuero cabelludo hormiguearon al paso de la tímida caricia que subía y bajaba, separando mechones, desenredándolos. Expectante, Draco no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Entonces fue la mano entera que se apoderó de su nuca, envolviéndola y arropándola. Empujándole despacio hasta los labios que sólo en sus fantasías había imaginado besar. Una exhalación de aliento tibio golpeó su rostro antes de llegar a ellos y Draco inhaló esa tibieza, dejando que llenara sus pulmones y se extendiera por todo su cuerpo.

Los labios de Harry eran suaves y carnosos; labios para lamer y morder a conciencia. Labios ávidos e impetuosos, que saborearon los suyos despacio al principio, para después ceder a una lujuria salvaje y desatada. En un beso en el que ambos se atraparon con todo lo que tenían, boca, brazos, piernas, enredando sus cuerpos en un baile furioso y desenfrenado; dando rienda suelta al deseo que habían sujetado durante tantos meses bajo sus miedos, ironías, enojos y después silencios.

Su ropa voló apresurada y maltratada de sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos hambrientas descubrían la piel del otro. El olor, el tacto, curvas y rectas que configuraban el todo de cada uno. El que el otro deseaba hacer suyo. Tumbado boca abajo sobre el parquet de la sala, jadeante y excitado de caricias, Harry recibió ansioso a Draco. Abriéndole paso en su cuerpo cálido y vigoroso; meciendo sus envestidas hasta vaciarle y vaciarse él mismo entre destellos de blanco y gemidos roncos.

o.o.o.o

Ahora, por las mañanas, Draco y Harry llegan juntos al café otra vez, después de aparecerse en la estación de Liverpool Street. A Draco le gusta que Harry camine pegadito a él, respirar el olor de su pelo, negro y brillante, y restregar de vez en cuando su rostro en él para sentir el suave cosquilleo de sus hebras. Y haciendo honor al espíritu posesivo que todo buen Malfoy posee, lanza una mirada fría y amenazante a cualquier que, al cruzarse en su camino, se atreve a mirar a Harry durante más de dos parpadeos. Le encanta que su moreno se abandone y busque sus mimos; que le regale esa risa suave y cómplice cuando él le susurra al oído palabras, a veces tiernas, otras picantes y obscenas, que encenderán su deseo y le mantendrán pensando en él hasta la noche. A Draco le enternece la forma que tiene Harry de necesitarle, de decirle que precisa de su aliento y de su abrazo. Cómo busca su mano, el roce con su cuerpo o le mira con la única finalidad de saber que él también le está mirando. A Draco, nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar que Harry se sintiera tan solo como él. Y que, después de haber pasado media vida protegiendo a los demás, necesitara desesperadamente que alguien se ocupara de él, le meciera y le llenara de cariños. A Draco le enloquece amar su cuerpo perfecto, firme, hecho a la medida para el suyo; que se entregue a él con una pasión sólo comparable a la que él siente. Draco muere y resucita cada noche entres sus nalgas apretadas, bebiendo de sus labios cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada palabra lanzada al aire envuelta en delirio y éxtasis. Le ama.

Pero Draco sabe que necesita Harry casi mucho más que el moreno a él. Que necesita que le necesite. Y a veces, tiene la sensación de que ha sido Harry quien le ha llevado justamente hasta donde el moreno ha querido. Pero no le importa. Porque Draco ya no duerme si Harry no enrosca su cuerpo con el suyo o no oye su respiración suave y tranquila deslizarse sobre su pecho lampiño y desnudo. Sabe que los sábados ya no son sábados, si el moreno no le despierta con besos de sabor a café y esos desayunos en la cama que miman su paladar y su pereza. Porque Harry sí sabe cocinar. Y ahora en su apartamento hay cafetera, tostadora y bastantes artilugios más que Draco no está muy seguro de saber –o querer– utilizar. Ahora le gustan los fines de semana, porque no está sólo y porque con Harry no hay un momento aburrido.

Draco también agradece la manera en que Harry acepta alimentar su ego y su orgullo, cuando se deja caer por el Ministerio a recogerle. Cuando saluda a todo el mundo en la oficina y después le besa, apenas rozando sus labios, en un gesto que se entiende cotidiano y familiar y le pregunta sí ya ha terminado, dejando a Parker y a unos cuantos más, ocupados en recoger sus propias babas. Cuando en ese ascensor lleno hasta los topes, Harry se apretuja de espaldas contra su pecho y deja que las manos de Draco reposen posesivamente sobre sus hombros. Y después, le toma de la mano y cruzan el atrio sin prisa, en un paseo lento que invita a todo conocido del héroe a detenerlos y a intercambiar palabras de saludo.

Sin embargo, cuando entran en el Melvin's se separan con renuencia. Desde que Harry le ha contado sus sospechas, que han coincidido plenamente con las del propio Draco, han decidido no alimentar más rumores, ni curiosidades ajenas. Aunque Draco, en cierta forma y sin darse cuenta, no puede evitar marcar su territorio, proclamando, aunque los gestos sean discretos, que Harry es suyo. A pesar de todo, no puede olvidar la sincera preocupación del camarero y su grupo de fisgonas por su pareja, cuando pensaron que podían haberle perdido. Y que en cierta forma, fueron ellos los culpables de incitar su propia preocupación, desembocando en un final más que feliz para Harry y para él.

Así que esta mañana, después de pagar y a punto de irse, Draco se vuelve hacia el camarero, dispuesto a entregarle, y sin que sirva de precedente, su particular regalo de agradecimiento.

- Por cierto, vamos a estar ausentes durante unos días. Pero no se preocupen. Es sólo que le he pedido a Harry que se mude definidamente a mi apartamento y ha dicho que sí. Ya sabe, empaquetar y llevar cajas de un lado a otro… –le guiña un ojo al camarero en un gesto cómplice– No se reprima y haga correr la voz. Nos sentiríamos muy mal si durante estos días no tuvieran tema de conversación.

Harry, parado a dos pasos de él, niega con la cabeza y sonríe. Y aportando su pequeño granito de arena, toma a Draco de la mano y le arrastra hacia la salida.

**FIN**


End file.
